I Surrender
by Angel BlueFlame
Summary: This is a little HY+RP songfic I decided to write. Please R&R. No flames. Song: "I Surrender" by Celine Dion.


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Gundam Wing, its characters, etc., or the song "I Surrender" by Celine Dion.  
  
AN: The 1st time I heard this song, I thought, 'This kinda sounds like something Relena would feel, so here's my self-proclaimed masterpiece. Enjoy! BTW...  
  
((Song lyrics))  
  
I Surrender  
  
By: Angel-BlueFlame  
  
Relena unlocked the door to her apartment. Heero went in first, as usual, to make sure it was safe. He sent a nod in her direction to let her know it was safe. She walked in and flipped on the light switch.  
  
"Um...Heero. Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked rather shyly. He slightly nodded, not really sure why he couldn't say no. She nodded back, and made her way to the kitchen. On the way, she turned on the CD player. He sat down on the couch. This was a song Heero was pretty sure he'd never heard before. He listened to the words with a curious interest.  
  
((There's so much life I've left to live  
  
And this fire is burning still  
  
When I watch you look at me  
  
I think I could find the will  
  
To stand for every dream  
  
And forsake the solid ground  
  
And give up this fear within  
  
Of what could happen if they ever knew  
  
I'm in love with you))  
  
He listened closely, and he could hear Relena singing along with the song.  
  
(('Cause I'd surrender everything  
  
To feel the chance to live again  
  
I reach to you  
  
I know you can feel it too  
  
We'd make it through  
  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
  
I'd make you give them all to me  
  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
  
I surrender))  
  
Heero stood up and walked toward the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway, closed his eyes and listened again.  
  
((I know I can't survive  
  
Another night away from you  
  
You're the reason I go on  
  
And now I need to live the truth  
  
Right now, there's no better time  
  
From this fear, I will break free  
  
And I'll live again with love  
  
And no they can't take that away from me  
  
And they will see...))  
  
He slowly walked closer to her.  
  
(('Cause I'd surrender everything  
  
To feel the chance to live again))  
  
And the closer he got to her...  
  
((I reach to you  
  
I know you feel it too  
  
We'd make it through))  
  
He could her small sobs as she sang.  
  
((A thousand dreams I still believe  
  
I'd make you give them all to me  
  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
  
I surrender))  
  
He was only about a foot or so away from her when she turned around. He could then see the tears falling from her eyes. She stopped singing and the stood frozen as they were.  
  
((Every night's getting longer  
  
And this fire is getting stronger, babe  
  
I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
  
Can't you hear my call  
  
I surrender all))  
  
And with one slow step, he had her in his arms.  
  
(('Cause I'd surrender everything  
  
To feel the chance to live again  
  
I reach you  
  
I know you can feel it too  
  
We'd make it through  
  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
  
I'd make you give them all to me  
  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
  
I surrender))  
  
He could see the feeling in her sea-blue eyes.  
  
"That's how I feel. That's how I feel about you, Heero," she barely managed to whisper. He gently brushed his lips across hers, and then whispered two words.  
  
"I know." He placed his lips onto hers.  
  
((Right her, right now  
  
O give my life to live again  
  
I'll break free, take me  
  
My everything, I surrender all to you  
  
Right now  
  
I'd give my life to live again  
  
I'll break free, take me  
  
My everything, I surrender all to you))  
  
As the song came to an end, Heero pulled his lips away and put his cheek against hers.  
  
"I love you, Relena."  
  
"I love you, too, Heero."  
  
They both smiled and brought their lips together for a deeper kiss.  
  
The end  
  
I hope you liked this fic. Plz R&R. I don't know too much about Gundam Wing. I've only seen the 1st seven episodes and Endless Waltz. N E thing else I know about it I've learned from my friends and other fics. Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames are not. Please keep all rude thoughts and comments to yourself. Thanks 4 reading my 1st ever GW fic. I hope to make more of them in the future. L8r! ~*~Angel~*~ 


End file.
